Of Kirby, Of Poems
by JustCallMeCal
Summary: What happens when you put poems and Kirby together? You get Kirby poems. Subject can range between many things. Prose and Poetry. Rating may go up to M at some point. (No longer active in this fic)
1. Conflicted Feelings

A/N: First Kirby fic. Prose poem? Pairing between Meta-Knight and Galacta-Knight. In MK's POV. If you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: (cough)somanymorepairingsifIownedKirby(cough)

-:-

We're enemy's, not friends

We're rivals, not team mates

I am good, you are evil

I am the light, you are the darkness

So, why am I pulled to you?

Like a bullet to a magnet

Why do I feel these . . . emotions?

Like a child on their first day of school

And, why do I act so . . . shy?

It's like you're my kryptonite

I seem to blush hotly and stutter

Unlike a knight of my standard

If it weren't for this mask, you'd know exactly what I'd be thinking

When I see you, the first emotion to plague my mind is

Not that of rivalry, or hate, or just bitter detest

But, excitement

Then nervousness

Then a form of sadness that I can only explain as crying, for that's all it is

And, finally, our heated, hate filled tension

I never want you to know any of this

Yet, I do

I want you to know every aspect of what you make me feel like

Every feature that you make appear on my face

I sometimes wish - no - hope that you feel the same way

For if I only had one wish

It would be to know your true feelings

But, for now, I guess all I can say is

"_I love you." _

_-:- _

_A/N: Hope that didn't suck. Hope you enjoyed? Please remember to review! God knows I need 'em. Hopefully I'll come up with some other poem ideas soon. Rating might go up to M at some point. _

_~CAGL_


	2. Eternal Slumber

Update: _Just wanna say thanks to_ Storystosee _for my first review! It means a lot to me!_

A/N: Another day, another poem! Inspired by a really sad pic I saw on DA by LoveBobu. Great artist by the way. In Kirbys POV.

Disclaimer: The Kirby series would be much darker if I owned it . . . I'm screwed up. Contains KirbyXMK

-:-

On the ground you lay

Still as a statue

Blood covers your body

A deep crimson

Gashes and cuts are everywhere

Long and deep

Your eyes are shut

And no matter how much I call to you

They won't open

Are you asleep?

Or, is this what you called the 'Eternal Slumber'

Death

No . . .

_**No! **_

That can't be!

You were alive and well just a second ago

C'mon, your the strongest warrior I know

You wouldn't let something like this stop you

Right?

Meta?

Please

_**Open your eyes! **_

_**Don't leave me like this! **_

_**You just can't! **_

I still have to tell you

That _**I love you. **_

-:-

Short but sweet? I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review! Thanks!


	3. Little Star Warrior

A/N: More poem de poems. Don't really know what to say so, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kirby.

-:-

The planet Popstar

Home to many heros

And even more villains

If it wasn't for our little Star Warrior

All hell would break loose

When the planet needs saving

He's always there

His cute round body

And bright blue eyes

But, not only has he saved Popstar

He's saved the galaxy

That who wish to conquer either

Should run in fear

For our little Star Warrior

Is the first thing you should fear

-:-

A/N: Just got bored and made it. Plenty happier then the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! Remember to review! Thanks!


	4. Only Me

A/N: Been watching some playthroughs of 'To The Moon' came up with this. Not related to it to much, but it involves nighttime. I guess that counts? 'To The Moon' is so sad but so deep that you get the ultimate feels every time you see it. TAT I'm gonna go cry in a corner now.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Contains KirbyXMK.

-:-

The moon is so bright tonight

It shines off your bright pink skin in a florescent stream

I never knew

That you could be this beautiful

Hell, I never even knew the moon could be so beautiful

But, not as much as you.

Your more beautiful then it in more ways then I can count

You're kind and sweet

So much it's cute

You're cheerful and happy

So much it's contagious

You're innocent and pure

So much it's hard to hold back

And you love in the strongest of ways

So much that I came to love you too

I envy you

I wish I could be more like you

But, then

I have to tell myself

That the warrior you fell for

Was me

And no one else

-:-

A/N: D'aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww! I'm sorry! I'm loving this one so much! Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review! Thanks!


	5. Still Conflicted?

_Update: Hey guys, just wanna say, if you have anything you want me to write about, please PM me or leave it in the reviews. I also accept OCX(Kirby character) as long as there is enough information to go off of. Thanks guys! _

A/N: Came up with this after reading Storystosee review. Kind of a continuation of 'Conflicted Feelings'. Hope you will enjoy!

Question: Who's your favorite Kirby character? (It can be from the anime or games)

Disclaimer: Nope, don't even think it. Or else I'll sick Meta-Knight on yah! Contains MKXGK. But I think you should know that already.

-:-

I'm blushing madly

I don't know what came over me

All I can say is

Sadly

I've lost control

Our masks are off

And now time is gone

Still as a rock

I don't know if it's pride

But, it's embarrassing, except, so worth it

We're finally kissing

After what seemed like forever

We're finally together

Lips locked

Hearts racing

Breathing heavy

Tongues entwined

Is this what it's like to be in love?

Am I supposed to feel so confused

So helpless

So lost

Yet, somehow

It all comes together

To make a perfect pair

True love

-:-

A/N: *sighs dreamily fantasising about MK and GK kissing* Oh, uh, sorry. In my dream world. I really enjoyed making this! And I hope you liked it! Remember to review! Thanks!


	6. I Don't Mean To, But I Can't Control It

A/N: I'm just bored and made it. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: . . . Really?

-:-

I feel my body being pulled in force

I destroy my friends

But I can't say sorry

I can't speak

I can only look at them

Tears in my eyes

That you can't see

As they watch me kill them

And their family's and friends

They know it's not my fault

They know I don't mean it

But they can't help but hate me

They try to stop me

They try to help

But their attacks and advances

Are worthless

As I murder them with ease

There blood splattering everywhere

Unseen to you

I destroy the one who's only trying to help them

Who rules over them

As to stop me

But,

You control every move I make

So, nothing can stop me

Nothing

And every time you restart your game

I can't help but pity

My poor friends and companions

As the cycle starts

All over again

-:-

A/N: I like creepypasta. That should be enough to tell you that I'm into this kind of creepy stuff that gives you feels ; m ;. I hope you liked it and I hope I didn't stop you from playing Kirby ever again. R&amp;R.


	7. Unseen Mask?

A/N: Hello and I'm back! Made this right before I had to go to school so it was a bit rushed.

Disclaimer: *sigh* I really don't want to keep saying this.

-:-

Little Star Warrior

Are you alright?

You're so happy and jolly

But is there something you hide

Is it just a face you wear to cover your thoughts

Your beliefs

Your true emotion

Is it just a mask?

I might be wrong

But, maybe not

I only hope

That you truly are happy

And that you continue to be

For that smiling face

Sure helps me

-:-

A/N: Yeppers, I'm weird. Cause you just gotta wonder if Kirby isn't really all smiles and sunshine. Hope you liked it! R&amp;R!


	8. Dark Little One

A/N: Erf mah gerf! It feels like it's been forever since I updated this! So sorry guys! School and all and stuff. Sorry that the last chap was kind of dark. I was in a pretty bad mood, and when I'm in a bad mood I sulk and make sappy dark poems. Anyways I hope this chap will make up for time lost! Thanks for waiting patiently!

Question: Who's your favorite villain? (Not counting MK because he's an anti hero)

My Answer: Um, probably . . . Marx. He was my childhood nightmare but now he's just bad ass. Go Marx!

Disclaimer: Nope-A-Di-Nope-nope. Contains Marx cause he's amazing.

-:-

Dark little one

Come out and play

Rule the universe

Till the end of days

You'll be a king

And rule over all

For you

Shall never fall

Dark little one

That wasn't clever

You were beaten by a pink puffball

It was then or never

I came out

And you still couldn't beat it

Let me take over

And you will never be defeated

_**Ever again**_. . .

-:-

A/N: Cause Marx you be cray. Marx-a-Di-Marx Marx. I really do like Marx. :3 I always have loved the phsycotic characters. Probably cause their so unique and different. Anyways, hope you liked it! R&amp;R!


	9. Mirror Mirror

A/N: Once again, it's taken me forever to update this story. So sorry guys, but thanks for waiting! I hope this will make up for time lost. (Probably not but its worth a try.)

Player 5: Yah, I'm kinda cray cray for Marx. But not as much as I am for Meta! :D

Question: Are you a fangirl/fanboy? (Kind of a stupid question but what ever X) )

Disclaimer: Ish don't own no ish. Conatins Kirby and the Magic Mirror?

-:-

Mirror mirror on the wall

Tell us how we shall fall

Into the shadows we shall go

To have our other halves to show

Mirror mirror on the wall

We are the rise

They are the fall

So broken are they

To stay

In such a ragged play

Of twisted corners

And other orders

So cruel they are

And twisted to

They are so different

From me and you

-:-

A/N: I have never played Kirby and the Magic Mirror or whatever it's called, so some facts might be wrong. Don't judge me! X) I'll get to it one day! Anyways, hope you liked! R&amp;R!


	10. Facade

Update:_ I forgot to put this in. WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS IT? MINE! WOOPIE! Once again, sowwy for extremley long update!_

A/N: Back again! Foreva and half long update! Sowwy!

Storystosee: Oh, ok. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. Silly me, but thanks anyways.

DS: Thanks :3 I kind of just went off of what I've heard about it so just thank you!

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to go through the process of getting Kirby. Contains KirbyXMK cause I feel like it.

-:-

You are the only one I allow

To see my true face

To touch this mask

It is a facade

And it is an aid

But, you see beyond it

Beyond these flaws and masks I wear

You see the true knight behind the armor

The one who is weak without a sword

The one who wishes he could see you

The one who is fragile

Yet, somehow

You love these

These flaws that outline me

I say it's a weakness that needs to be ripped to shreds

You say it makes me who I am

Defines me

I can only smile and kiss your soft lips

For it is the only way

To truly express

These feelings for you

For words

Could never be enough

-:-

A/N: Suckie make up chapter is suckie. But, I hope you liked it? Just so Ya know, I know that MK is not completely useless without his sword. It was just a metaphor or whatever you call it. Just in case anyone took offence to that. R&amp;R!


	11. The Fallen

A/N: Heyo little pumpkins! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so _**sorry**_. I know that you are all screaming at me update, but I am a bit stuck for ideas. So, I shall make a poll about who I should write about next. You guys can decide. The choices will be:

Magalor

Zero Two (I think that's its name)

Bandana Dee

Not some of the most popular characters, but interesting to write about. Please choose one soon while I give a crappie make up poem! Enjoy!

Shout out to Storystosee!

Disclaimer: Nopers never ever.

-:-

A great warrior

Faded into darkness

Stuck in an endless pit

He couldn't escape from

Falling lower and lower

With no end

Our little star warrior was no more

Still known through the Galaxy

But unloved and feared

Now the most powerful being

No one can defeat

Galacta Knight

Not even his beloved mentor

Could save him from it

-:-

A/N: I quite like the theory that Kirby is Galacta Knight. But, Kirby doesn't have horns, nor wings. :/ Kinda debunks it. Meh who cares it's still cool! Hope you enjoyed the suckie chap! R&amp;R and pick for the poll!


	12. And the winner is

A/N: Heyo little pumpkins! So the winner for this chap is *drumroll in the background* . . . BANDANA DEE! I love this little cutie! So KAWAII! Hope you guys enjoy!

Shout out's to _Storystosee _and _Indigo Puff_!

Disclaimer: NNNNNEEEEVVVVEEEERRRR!

-:-

I'm a Waddle Dee!

I'm strong for our king!

I wear a bandana

And am smarter than a banana!

People say I'm cute

But I'm really rather aloof

You'll be so alarmed

When you are mesmerised by my undying charm!

In my opinion

I could beat that pink puff ball

In any cute contest

Please don't protest

-:-

I really hope that was up to your standards guys. Bandana, we all know Kirby would win every 'Who's The Cutest Contest' by a long shot. R&amp;R guys!


	13. AN Request Time! (Holy Heck I'm Back!)

A/N: Woah, it's been how long since I updated this? Geez, I've been hyped on FNAF for ages, but I'm finally back! Hello again you faithful followers (and maybe some new readers too!)

So, here's I want to talk about: I want to make another poem for this, but inspiration ain't doin bleh for me. So, I was wondering if you guys had any requests you would like me to write. Well, almost any request. Here are the guidelines:

_**-Please try and keep your request at T. No M rated lemony-lime kinda bleh. I'm not ready to write that stuff yet. **_

_**-You may request shippings/pairings, just remember to keep it T. **_

_**-When requesting a shipping/pairing, you may request how you would want the poem to be like eg. Drama, tragedy, friendship and so on. **_

_**-It, of course, must be related to the Kirby series, or else I wouldn't know where to put this fic. **_

Other than these few things just request what ever the hell you want! I'm open to ideas! But, before I head off, here's how you _must_ request them.

_**-Please PM (Private Message) your requests to me. I will ignore requests that come through reviews. (Sorry) **_

Welp, I guess that's all dem boring as rules.

But, before I go I just want to say thank you all for sticking around for this! And thank you so much for all your reviews! It all means so much to me and really makes my day! You're all freaking awesome!

See you soon my fellow pumpkins!

~CAGL


End file.
